


Vodka Sonata

by hipsterscribbles



Series: Angelguard [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Piggyback Rides, how does one even fluff??, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterscribbles/pseuds/hipsterscribbles
Summary: Obligatory oneshot where girl gets drunk and confesses to boy while getting a piggyback ride home.





	Vodka Sonata

From Jasz’s perspective, this situation should probably be embarrassing. But if Gladio knew her as well as he thought he did, it would be so much more. She would be mortified, especially since he was the one to find her in her inebriated state, and for some reason, he was looking forward to seeing her reaction once she sobered up. He chuckled to himself as she drunkenly groaned from her position on his back, her head resting right up against his with her chin on his shoulder. He could feel the tickle of a few curls that escaped her loose bun on his face, could smell the liquor on her breath mingling with her usual scent of cocoa and vanilla. It was almost as intoxicating as if he’d had a drink himself.

“Hmmm, my trusty steed is at it again…”

He chuckled at her sudden, slurred words as he hitched her up higher on his back for the umpteenth time, shifting his hands to get a more stable grip on her thighs as she swung her legs back and forth in the carefree manner of a child. He’d had to stop walking every once in awhile to hitch her up into a more secure position on his back since the alcohol apparently affected her ability to stay put and she would begin sliding dangerously low. She wasn’t heavy, Gladio could handle her weight with no problems at all, but she wasn’t exactly light, either. She was pretty solid for someone her size, tall and slender but curvy with a good amount of muscle from years of training. Once he had her stably in place he resumed his trek to her apartment. Only 4 more blocks to go. “You know, we Guard usually frown upon this type of behavior, Jazzy.” His tone was teasing as he glanced sideways at her, grinning at the little pout that she gave him.

“Ya wouldn’t snitch on me, would’ja Gladdy? ‘Course ya wouldn’t.”

She’d raised a hand, meaning to softly pat his cheek, but in the state that she was in now, it was more like she was slapping him. He winced and angled his face away from her hand but chuckled again at her confident answer to her own question. “Yea? What gives you that idea? You’re the elder here, you should know better." He was enjoying himself a bit too much, this was a side of Jasz that he didn’t usually see without the aid of alcohol. 3 more blocks to go.

“I know ‘cause you looove me.”

His steps almost faltered as she turned her head and practically drawled her accusation directly into his ear. She giggled after a moment of silence, seeming pleased with herself that she was able to catch him off guard. He blinked and turned his head to look into her eyes but he found them closed, her head lolling to one side while a content smile spread across her face. She looked so at peace that it made him smile in return. He didn’t have to think over her words much, she was right, after all. She was his best friend and she knew him better than anyone outside of his actual family besides Iggy. But Iggy knew everything about everyone, it seemed.

While he admittedly enjoyed flirting with other girls (and guys on occasion) he hadn’t found anyone that made him feel the way she did. He’d fallen for her a long time ago and would have told her just as much if he didn’t think it would ruin everything. He imagined she would distance herself from him for sure, for their own good, she would probably state as the reason. Neither one of them wanted that.

“You’re so gonna regret that in the morning. Don’t think I’m gonna let you live that down, Jazzy.” She only hummed quietly, moving her head to rest against his again. It was after another moment of silence and 2 blocks later that she tightened her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, completely catching him off guard yet again. He grinned and shook his head at her, idly hoping that he’d catch her drunk more often if this was how she would be. The uninhibited affection from her had him soaring and he had to remind himself of the current circumstance. It didn’t count if she was drunk off her ass, right? With a quiet sigh he trekked on, their destination was in full view now.

“I love you, too, ya know? But I can’t tell you that, duh. ’S not fair. Our jobs are too ‘mportant, ‘specially yours. You shouldn’t love me an’ I shouldn’t love you. But I can’t help but love you, stupid pretty face. Even with the scar your face ’s pretty. Prettiest man in Lucis, ‘sides Iggy. Hell, the Igster’s even prettier than me. But I like your pretty the best, stupid pretty face. Mmm you smell nice...”

She was quietly rambling now as she nuzzled into his neck, her words fading into barely coherent mumbles. He tried not to enjoy the sensation too much, the feeling of her warm breath and her nose trailing sloppy circles against the skin of his neck was almost maddening, but he didn’t want to take advantage of her in this state. Maybe tomorrow once she sobered up… He had to suppress a groan as his thoughts took on a life of their own, his large hands tightening around her soft thighs seemingly unconsciously. He’d thought she would be too out of it to notice but she’d put her lips right next to his ear and let out a low, soft moan. It very nearly made him lose his grip on his sanity. As if that wasn’t enough, her previously dangling legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she pressed herself into his back. “Aw c’mon, Jazzy, you’re killing me here.”

“Oops!”

She giggled and only pressed herself into him more. With a sigh he entered her building, internally reminding himself that he needed to safely drop her off then make a swift exit, lest he take complete leave of his senses. If she was this touchy feely now he could only imagine what would happen in the confines of her own apartment. He quickly found that that was exactly the wrong train of thought to be on and the images that flashed through his mind had him groaning out loud.

They’d made it to Jasz’s apartment, a small wonder. Getting into the elevator wasn’t a problem, save for the odd stares that they got from some of the building’s other occupants and the nighttime staff. Actually getting into her apartment, however, was a chore. The electronic lock kept sounding off with an embarrassingly loud beeping sound as Gladio tried and failed to put in the passcode numerous times, no thanks to Jasz dozing off on him every time he tried to coax the numbers out of her.

With a sigh he made his way to her bedroom and turned to lower her down onto the queen sized bed. “Alright, down you go.” The intention was to sit on the bed before slowly releasing her legs and arms, to gently lay her down, but she seemed to have her own plans. Before he got the chance, she loosened her arms around his neck and unfolded her legs from his waist, falling to the bed with a soft thump, a squeak of bedsprings, and a comically surprised “Oof!”. She was laughing to herself when he spun around to check that she was alright, the sound of her pealing laughter making him grin in turn. “What am I gonna do with you, huh?”

She was still in a fit of giggles as he moved to the side of the bed and helped her take her boots off, but soon quieted down once he helped her out of her jacket and pulled the covers up over her. Taking a step back and surveying the scene before him made a slow smile melt into his features. Moonlight filtered in through the gap in the curtains and gave the dim room a soft, almost ethereal glow. Jasz curled up comfortably, eyes closed, the quiet punctuated by her slow, rhythmic breathing. It was downright serene, the perfect mental image for him to take his leave with.

As he turned to leave he was halted by the sudden tug of his hand. The touch was soft and, though it seemed hesitant, conveyed a sense of urgency somehow. Gladio glanced over his shoulder at Jasz, her eyes locked onto his, drowsy but pleading.

“Stay.”

The single word came out in a whisper, so low that he’d barely heard it. He wanted to oblige, truly he did, but she wasn’t in the right frame of mind, wasn’t thinking clearly. He couldn’t be sure if her request was hers or the alcohol’s. “You sure? I can come back in the morning…” The uncertainty in his voice was noticeable to both him and his inebriated companion and it made him want to hightail it out of there before he could do something he would regret. But the way she looked at him, pleading, needing, wanting, trampled over his resolve like a pissed off garula and Astrals be damned if he could say no to her when she was like this.

“Stay.”

In that single word he heard what she wanted to say. She needed him, maybe not in the way that he hoped at the moment, but she needed him there with her. With a sigh, he slipped off his own boots, something he would have done at the door but deemed it risky with the precious cargo on his back. As he slipped out of his jacket and tossed it in the general direction of where he discarded hers, she slid over to make room for his large frame. He hesitated again, this time with no intentions of leaving the apartment. “Hold up a sec.” She watched through half open eyes as he left the room.

Had she not been quickly losing her grip on consciousness, she would have heard him rummaging around in first her kitchen then her bathroom. He was back in no time flat and placed a bottled water and a small bottle of painkillers on the bedside table before carefully slipping under the covers next to her.

He could hear the soft hum that left her as he pulled her into his embrace, could feel her warm breath against his skin as she released a sigh of contentment and nuzzled into his chest. The feeling of having her in his arms like this felt so right. It was completely and utterly perfect and he had no doubt in his mind that this was where she belonged, with him, in their own private corner of the world. With a content sigh of his own, he tightened his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Jazzy.” His voice was quiet, not even above a whisper, and she seemed to have already slipped into the world of dreams. He was pleasantly surprised when, after a momentary pause, she answered with a voice that matched his.

 “I love you too, Glads.”


End file.
